Patient transfer mattresses include an inflatable plenum and discharge air through a plurality of holes in a bottom sheet to create a cushion of air beneath the mattress. The cushion of air facilitates movement of the mattress with respect to a support surface. An example of a known transfer mattress is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,561,873 (Weedling).
U.S. patent Pub. No. 2002/0166168A, discloses a patient transfer mattress in which various accessories can be removably attached over the top surface of the mattress by fasteners mounted on tabs located at the top of the mattress adjacent its periphery.